


The other side of the Mask

by TMNT4Evr1408



Category: TMNT (2003)
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Love, Love-Making, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Threesome, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNT4Evr1408/pseuds/TMNT4Evr1408
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Turtles are all coming to grips with their growing attraction for one another, however one brother walks in on an extra frisky night</p><p>what happens afterwards? well, the resident hot-head shows there's two sides to his mask, the one they see every day and grew up with, and the one that raph's kept locked away until now</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 3 of hummerhouse's fanfics for the TMNT 2k3 series; Enduring Discipline, The end Justifies and Pain Game
> 
> this is meant to observe the opposite side of the coin where she was aiming for the Dark part of each turtles' Psyche, i'm looking at the more positive part, and Raph is the title Turtle for this
> 
> who better than the naturally dark one for the story right?
> 
> all credit goes to Hummer for the inspiration on this
> 
> \----------
> 
> Not a sequel fic, this is my own fiction observing the opposite side of Raphael's personality cuz we all know even though he's always the hot-head, Psycho, Crazy turtle, and first to jump in a fight.
> 
> we all know he's a big softie underneath it all and he pushes himself like this in order to protect his family from danger. now he's going to help them in a different way with a Different..........."Adversary" if you will
> 
> but it's not a sequel to anything, Hummer's Fics simply served as Inspiration for it

Prologue

Everyone always says he’s the hot-head, Psycho, Stubborn, quick to anger, last to finish a fight type of guy. He doesn’t honestly care, really, think about it, it’s not like you can be all nicey-nice to crooks bad guys and super-villains, riding on pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows afterall.

He learned at a very young age he had to be hard core, unforgiving, gritty and unstoppable in order to survive on the streets, with the few times he’s snuck out of the lair and when he and his brothers began surfacing more and more after meeting April, fighting and killing shredder, dodging agent Bishop, among other things

Lately however he’s noticed that his brothers have been a bit listy, cautious, and apprehensive to be in close proximity of one another. He shrugged it off as them being Turtle teens becoming turtle men though, going from 15 to between 18-20 years of age human-wise. Turtle-wise though normal and wild turtles were already adults by 7 years old in human years, so his brothers acting awkward was nothing really to worry about, that is accept for himself. 

Lately he'd noted that he became hyper-aware of all of his brothers when they did even normal daily stuff; whenever he sees Leo Meditating he notices that he spends a long time raking his eyes over his well-toned mesomorphic-sculpted muscles from his shoulder to his forearms, then his thighs to his calves. With Mikey he noticed that whenever he did anything……well Mikey-ish he’d quirk a smile over it when it used to be that he’d either growl or moan thinking he was being stupid.

With Don he noticed that he was alot more aware of his genius brother’s semi-healthy lifestyle; oh he never did drugs or anything like that, just primarily his diet always consisted of small sandwiches and coffee, the diet of a genius he used to think, but now had a growing concern. That and every time he watched as Don wiped off grease or oil from his skin with a rag after working on his shell-cycle, the Battleshell or the shellsub, his mouth would go dry.

It started becoming a habit where he’d watch his brothers whenever they were in close proximity just to avoid looking like a creepy perv stalking them. One night however he finished a midnight run and decided to go home and sleep instead of going out drinking with Casey, he parks his shell-cycle in the garage, locks the whole place down as reminded of by Leo and Donnie, and heads back to the lair. Upon entering low strange sounds are caught by his well-developed hearing, you’d think listening to all that Death-metal, heavy-metal, classic-metal and other metal rock would deafen him but nope, sharper than a dagger his hearing is.

So he goes to check wondering if Mikey was having another nightmare after watching another Horror movie Marathon, but finds the low sounds were coming from Leo’s room, and as he got closer, he found the sounds he heard was moaning and churring. As he got closer the door was cracked, unusual since Leo the taskmaster tended to shut his door tight no matter what, he leans enough to get a look inside, what he saw, would forever change everything between them


	2. Three Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months following the night Raph walks in on their threesome, mikey's feeling lonely, frustrated and upset. So Mikey is looked at first by raph

Leo Don and Mikey were a little nervous, after what happened some three months ago with raph, they didn’t approach him or talk to him, a little too embarrassed by what he had seen. Since they were so careful before, not even master splinter knew about them, but their own brother stumbles in on them. 

They agreed to stop after raph found them, but found that stopping was harder than abstaining from Pizza, soda and Chinese food. “I’d rather go totally vegan than give up any of this….” mikey says with a down caste tone in his voice, watching from the top part of the lair in front of his room as Don and leo flittered through the lair doing their normal thing, raph was in the dojo lifting weights like he always did

“Man, this bites…..” he stands up and slogs into his room all depressed and anxious, flops to his carapace on his bed staring at the ceiling. He does this till everything went quiet in the lair, knowing it was almost time for everyone to turn in anyway he ignored the night time noises of pattering feet ascending the stairs and vanishing to their rooms. 

Still wanting to have a late night romp with his brothers, as wrong as it seemed, mikey couldn’t, they all promised not to do eachother anymore so that maybe raph would forget about walking in on them.

Still thinking about it though did help somewhat, as he started lightly rubbing his finger tips over his plastron, the same way leo did when they kissed, then he drifted lower to his lower plastron and started massaging it like how don did when he was working up to an awesome blowjob, a bulge forming as he touched himself, he curls his legs up into a bent posture as he reaches with his other hand groping his own ass and curling his fingers around his tail massaging it.

Stifling a yelp by biting his lips he drops down as soon as he started working on his tail, twisting his head back and forth as he was pleasuring himself causing his mask to be turned so that he was blind-folded. Just as he was about to bring himself off, he hears his door click shut and quickly pull his mask off to see Raph standing over him. Mikey goes pale, he didn’t know what to do, so he pretended to be angry.

“Jeez raph, knock why don’t you!!” as he puts a pillow over his exposed penis, “I don’t go walking in on you during your happy-time you know!!” he tried acting all indignant and embarrassed, the embarrassed part was real, the indignant mask though, only made raph chuckle at his little brother, which mikey kriks a brow at him, 

“So what do you want anyway? Was I too loud for you?” raph still stood there smiling, uncharacteristically, it was soft, gentle almost comforting like he was saying with his Body “it’s alright” rather than speaking

Mikey started getting nervous, “ooooookaaaaay….well you can go now, I’d rather not beat off to my brother watching--” he was cut off as Raph lunges at him catching his mouth in a small but gentle kiss. Mikey kind of shouted into raph’s mouth, startled more than shocked, but as he flailed, he started slowing down as raph was licking at his lips encouraging him to open up a little more. 

Mikey complied opening up tentatively, and raph deepens the kiss grunting his approval, as he cradled Mikey’s neck Gently. Mikey moans lightly feeling raph’s tongue dance with his as their kiss gets more passionate, raph runs a hand upwards along Mikey’s side left side and rubs at his plastron, the same way Leo does.

Then lets mikey’s mouth go latching onto his neck kissing and licking at it ever so gently but enough that mikey could still feel it, using his other hand, he takes hold of mikey’s cock slowly stroking it, moving his hand from base to tip, thumbing the head every stroke, it filled to full erection again and mikey soon forgot he was startled by raph being there.

Raph started nipping lightly at Mikey’s collar bone kissing his way down his youngest brother’s plastron heading for his cock which was getting painful, mikey on occasion thrusting into raph’s hand as he stroked it wanting friction badly, “Easy little bro, I know you wanna cum, but don’t go endin’ the party so soon on either of us” Mikey looks at him swiftly, what did he mean ‘either’ of us, before he could voice his question though

Raph plunges his mouth over Mikey’s cock swallowing it. Slamming his head back he resisted thrusting into raph’s mouth not wanting to cause him to Gag. Raph grinds his tongue against Mikey’s dick as he starts sucking him off, holding double rolls of his own sheets in his hands resisting the urge to cum.

Why raph was doing this he didn’t care anymore, he just wanted one of his brothers so badly he didn’t care if he broke his promise, raph’s mouth felt so good to him, he feels raph’s hand on his face again seeing raph look at him, Mikey opened his mouth letting raph stick his fingers inside as he began suckling on them getting them nice and wet. 

All the while Raph used his other hand to massage mikey’s tail while blowing him. He lets go of mikey’s cock pinching the base with the hand not in mikey’s mouth and chuckles when he hears mikey whimper over his fingers, he lowers his head down licking at Mikey’s anus wetting the outside of it with his tongue, then moves up ticking the “skin” between his dick and his ass, what human men called the taint. 

On the brink of losing his mind, mikey kept whining, until raph finally pulled his fingers away, “Oh god raph please, I can’t take this anymore” Raph chuckles and pressed his finger gently against the protective ring over his brother’s anus and pushed in Lubing him up and stretching him he was careful to avoid his brother’s prostate not wanting to send him into a climax before he had a chance to enter.

Swiping up Mikey’s precome, Raph coats what he could of his own now exposed Cock and lines up with mikey, looking up at his brother not wanting to do anything without making sure that mikey wanted him in. Mikey brings his legs up putting his heels against his brother’s thighs encouraging him to push forward. 

That was all raph needed, he moves forward entering his brother slowly, mikey sighs more from relief than anything, feeling raph in him made him appreciate what he missed. Fully embedded inside of his brother Raph takes hold of Mikey’s cock stroking it again, keeping his hand over it he leans in kissing mikey gently as he started thrusting. 

Breaking their kiss and Leaning back so he didn’t crush his own hand along with Mikey’s cock, he held to Mikey’s waist as he thrust in and out of his little brother, falling into a steady rhythm his dick brushed Mikey’s prostate when Mikey moved his hips at a better angle. 

Feeling that sudden charge, he slams his head back against his pillow releasing a churr, raphs own rumbling churr answering his as he began driving into his brother harder and faster, lifting mikey’s thighs over his biceps getting a better grip, doing that caused raph’s dick to hit mikey’s prostate mercilessly

“ahh! Uhh!! Hnng!! Raphie!! I’m…! I’m gonna!! Aah!!” Raph was panting hard with a churr following every breath, but managed to croak out, “Cum mikey, cum with me, you feel so damn good!” Mikey churred loudly but then silenced letting out a grunt as his climax hit. His ejaculate splashing on his own and even raph’s plaston, moaning through it all.

Raph milking him dry feeling the walls of Mikey’s ass clamping around him, he roared out as he thrust hard into his brother climaxing. Grinding his hips while still expelling his seed, Mikey half sighs and half sobs, mostly happy he was finally with his brother, then he remembered, it was the hothead he was with. 

Looking up at raph with half-hooded eyes, he tries raising himself to his elbows but found the euphoria setting in too quickly for him, “raphie…..?” Raph sighs after finally regaining control of his breathing, his cock receded from his youngest brother and he tucks himself away, then helps mikey tuck away as he crawls up next to him laying down on his side sighing.

“You feel any better bro?” Mikey, looks over to raph a calm and dreamy look on his face, raph rests a hand on Mikey’s chest, the youngest managed to keep himself awake enough to finally speak, “Raph…..about what you saw…..we…..we thought that…” he was stopped by raph kissing him again, “Don’t worry about it, just get some sleep” was the last thing mikey heard before nodding completely off


	3. Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day after and Mikey's more Jubilant than his other two brothers, who were suffering like Mikey was, which is shown in the micro-defiance Leo brings to splinter
> 
> Don also notices the change in mikey's attitude and wonders what's up, he'll soon find out

Waking up the next morning was a little annoying for don as all he heard was Mikey’s caterwauling at some video game he was playing, whining about some zombie killing him when he knew he killed it, or some other such thing. 

Don doesn’t mean to be sour just abstaining for three months was finally getting to him, he was so happy to be spending time with his brothers other than being the handyman/tinkered/engineer/scientist/medic he always was addressed as. It wasn’t so much he hated the job he was associated with, just he liked the variety he got in his life after confessing to his brothers about his attraction.

He’d often discussed the feelings of shame and guilt between himself, leo and mikey saying it was wrong only by what humanity defined as “right” since they weren’t human, and none among them were female either, there was nothing truly “wrong” about their desire for eachother. He’d even pointed out they were likely to be naturally drawn to their own anyway, and let’s face it, they were the only ones of their kind.

But then raph walks in on them while in a threesome, Don expected him to bellow out and freak out like his own typical hot head self. However that day he found that quite to the contrary, raph simply walked away quietly and uncreative, like he’d just been checking on them making sure they were safe for the night.

Needless to say, Leo said they had to stop until they could all talk to Raph, they couldn’t be sure that he didn’t give a reaction after leaving. On the other hand they couldn’t be certain that he didn’t react either, this is what had been plaguing him about his fellow middle brother.

Was raph disgusted? Was he making plans to leave? Had he told master splinter? Did he tell anyone, “Oh god I hope he didn’t say anything to casey….” he muses fearfully. Pushing those thoughts aside, he heads into the kitchen to trade mugs, he walks by mikey who practically skips by after shutting off his console to have breakfast.

“Hey Donnie-boy, how you feeling today?” that big dopey grin lighting up his face, don noticed he was in higher spirits than previously after they’d abstained, there were a few moments where mikey tried goading his brothers into a simple blowjob or even a hand job to share just to get off, but Leo kept telling him to go masturbate if he was that desparate for a release.

“I’m alright mikey, you seem chipper, moreso than normal, find a new game or something?” Mikey shook his head, “Nope, just in a good mood, like always” he quickly kisses don on the cheek then he jogs off to the kitchen. Leaving don to shoot a glance all over the lair, knowing if Leo saw that he’d chew their youngest out for bending the abstination.

Don walks on looking around but is stopped when he runs into raph, “whoa, easy there Don. I know yer half asleep but still” he says holding his shoulders, don looks up his eyes catching with raph’s, now this was getting weird, suddenly his legs forgot they could move as he stood frozen looking into raph’s eyes. Something behind them was speaking to Donnie without words, he didn’t know what.

“Uh…..raph…..about what happened….” Raph pats his brother’s shell, “relax Donnie, even fearless ain’t got his eyes all the way open in the morning sometimes, let’s get somethin’ tuh eat before Splinter makes us run laps again. That snapped don out of his spell as he continues on into the kitchen, raph smiled at himself pleased that his little plan was working.

Later at practice, All four turtles ran through Katas and fighting drills, “Knees Higher Leonardo, Extend Donatello, you’re both slacking off on your forms more than usual!!” Leo grumbles a little, “What was that Leonardo?” Leo took a breath, “I’m not in the mood for this” Splinter stands up and all time seems to stop as he approaches the eldest of the turtles.

“Moods are for cattle and Love-play Leonardo, do you think your enemies will wait for your mood to change if you ask politely?! Give me 15 flips now” Leo sneers but complied, now don was worried, he expected Raph to be grumbling but he and mikey for once were in perfect form, raph watched his oldest brother leave with the same concern for a corner of the dojo as he began his flips.

Don noted the concern which was a little different, forget that it was a lot different, raph usually laughed at the opportunity for their fearless leader to get chided for misbehaving for once. Again don tries to talk to raph about him walking in on them but Mikey jumps in throwing a water balloon in raph’s face, “Hah! Gotcha!” raph chases mikey out of the dojo like normal after falling for such a base prank. Don immediately brushed off raph’s change in attitude as a temporary lapse

That night don returns to his lab to finish the blue prints on his newest vehicle for the turtles; a modified sanitation Truck with hovering ability. He was all set with Poptarts, coffee and sandwiches. Well at least he thought he was ready, till started thinking about one night he’d had with Mikey, Mikey had been on his mind due to his unusually high spirits. 

Granted mikey was known for being more high spirited than the others, but in particular today as opposed to two months ago after they voted abstinence for raph’s sake. He retreated to his daybed laying down on it. He started remembering the last time he was with mikey before raph walked In on them, it was a simple enough request, mikey had asked don to fix his console. 

However he hadn’t counted on it leading to being bent over his work table and getting his tail played with. Thinking of that moment while his eyes were closed, don lifts one leg up and gropes around for his tail. Pinching and massaging it, he replayed that moment in his mind, with his free hand he reaches into his desk for his special lube he cooked up in his lab cuz let’s face it, it’s awkward enough for humans to buy stuff like this.

Can’t exactly go to april or casey and ask them to buy it for them, or toys for that matter. But anyway, he coated his free finger with the substance and painted the outer ring of his own ass with it as he drops down. His churrs quieted by biting his lower lip as he inserted his finger in his own ass while stroking himself.

“You sure that’s enough?” Don about yelled when he saw raph standing over him, his lab door locked firmly


	4. Questions questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So don ends up being next, but unlike mikey who just gives in; though while unsuccessful, Don does try getting in a few questions to get some answers from raph about him walking in on them
> 
> How he feels, what he thought, if he was offended things like that, and yes, While don was unsuccessful in getting his answers, but he still got what he most wanted

Well don had no where to run, raph was standing between him and his only exit, he could try climbing over the wall of his lab since it was a hollowed out subway car, but then he remembered he was sporting a woody while thinking about all of this, so he drapes his blanket over his lap with his knees curled up trying to cover up.

“well go on let’s hear it” Raph tilts his head blinking at him, “Let’s hear the usual mocking tone in your voice as you laugh and poke fun at me in catching me masturbating” he says with a frown expecting the usual from their hot-head brother, Raph shakes his head and sat on the edge of the bed opposite of Don.

“I think you got my mask color mixed up with mikey’s, I ain’t here to poke you in the shell.” Don blinks, “I’m here for you, you been a bit of a grump lately and….” he glances at don’s lap making the genius turtle curl his legs a little tighter, “I wanted to help.” Don swallows thickly about the notion of raph ‘helping’ him, still the question niggling at the back of his head was now being brought to the surface and while Raph was here and pliable, he decided to ask.

“Uh raph, about what happened a few months ago, you ……kinda walked in on me leo and Mikey?” getting a little more nervous and suddenly felt his face flush as raph crawled closer, a predator-like grin crossing his mouth, “What about it?” he rests his hands on Don’s knees pushing down on them encouraging him to flatten his legs so he’d have room. He rests his beak against Don’s neck and breaths in deeply scenting him which had a profound effect on Donnie.

“uh I Uhhh…….you……took it rather well…” he exhaled slowly feeling raph nuzzling his neck making him lay back further, “Would you rather I just stormed out and left you all here?” Don’s eyes snapped open, “NO!!! Mmh!” raph quickly covered his mouth, “shh…….Donnie, don’t be too loud now, can’t wake anyone up and have them coming in here you know” he lowers his head pressing his beak to don’s neck and gently kisses his pulse point.

Moving across his neck line and collar bone, he starts licking and kissing his way down don’s plastron. Don suddenly forgot he knew how to speak as when he opened his mouth all that came out was a small squawk as raph began licking around the base of his still exposed penis, giving small licks and kisses titillating his brother’s member, when he gets to the tip he only took that much into his mouth as he suckled at it gently. 

Running his tongue over the top every time he lifted his mouth away, he looks up at don who had his arm draped over his face breathing hard trying to keep his noises quiet. Raph reaches up pulling his arm away drawing a small groan from don, which got more intense when raph deeps don completely after locking eyes with him. The Genius’s churrs now more apparent than before, Raph answered with his own vibrating don’s cock as he was giving don a good blowjob.

 

Don acting more on impulse than anything, he flats his hand on Raph’s head guiding the pace he wanted raph to go down on him. Complying with a chuckle raph speeds up his bobbing motion while blowing Donnie, at the same time he fumbles to the edge of don’s mattress where his brother’s hand had strayed the first time snatching up the lube don used earlier coating his fingers one-handed and closing it up the same way. Years of sai-flipping are to thank for that kind of action of course, he brings his hand down and inserts two fingers into don finishing what the genius started.

Raph slowly worked both his fingers in and out of Don’s ass scissoring them, and like with mikey, managing to avoid his brother’s prostate, recognizing the advanced state of arousal Donnie was in. He wanted to finish together with his brainy brother, and wanted him to enjoy this as much as he could, the ecstasy was apparent as every heaving breath Don took was letting off a Churr, while feeling the bright-banded turtle working him up, some receded part of his brain managed to return to his earlier question.

“rahh…raph…..just tell me…….did you be--Anh~! Become disgusted wihh…..with us whehhh-AAH!” raph spread his fingers giving one good stretch before pulling them out causing Don to jump, coming close to climaxing, raph quickly held fast at the base of don’s cock and pulls away with a slurp, rolling don’s precome in his mouth savoring his taste with that usual cock-eyed smile crossing his lips no less. Don moaned from desparation and some annoyance knowing raph was being a tease on purpose and the purple Banded turtle toyed with the idea of pushing raph onto his ass telling him to get out and jerk himself off for being an asshole. 

However the idea was pushed aside as raph lubes up his cock in eye-shot of Donnie, the young scientist noting raph’s penis was of an impressive size. He soon realized he made the same thought about Leo’s when he first saw his eldest’s cock their first time together. Together, that was what don Missed during the 3 months, wait did raph notice this, is this why he’s here? Don was about to ask, but all that came from his mouth was a pleasured half sigh half Groan as Raph enters him, his knees pulling up slightly from the intensity in feeling Raph’s cock enter his core he almost finished right there as he feels raph stop.

Buried to the hilt, raph slowly eases his grip on the base of Don’s cock holding the aching appendage in his hand like it was a kitten as he gently and slowly began jacking don. A low moan escapes the resident hot-head as he started moving in and out of the younger of the two, if only by a few minutes or hours, whichever. Nothing else mattered anymore, Don wanted this badly, the closeness, the love, the attention he desparately craved it to the point of giving into mikey’s subtle “quickie” drops. Wrapping his legs around raph’s hips Don encourages his brother to move harder and faster.

Raph was a little surprised, Don was a gentle creature by heart and so he acted so carefully so that he wouldn’t scare or hurt don, but it was becoming apparent, maybe Donnie liked it rough, “Tell me what you want Donnie” Don meets raph’s firey gaze with one of his own, so much that raph swore his brown eyes turned a demonic red, “I want you raph, fuck me harder, don’t worry about breaking me!” Well that did it, raph leans forward pressing into don’s thighs as he moves harder and faster driving into Don to the point his day bed was making a rhythmic creak with every thrust. Don didn’t even care if he was heard at this point, almost yelling from every thrust, he strangles out a cry as his climax rips his mind in two and he ejaculates.

Don’s seed Spilling all over his arm and his inner muscles clenching around his cock, Raph shouts loudly climaxing with Donnie expelling his seed into him, making short but hard thrusts milking himself into Donnie. Taking deep sharp breaths, raph all but falls on top of Donnie, the young scientist catching him and holding him tightly, as if afraid something would tear them apart. When raph lifts his head to look at don, don captures the big turtle’s mouth in a deep and affectionate kiss, moaning happily raph pulls out of Donnie tucking away his penis into his hidden pocket and he helps don with his. 

Feeling from the kiss alone that the genius was too tired to do anything else, he rolls to his side pulling don with him as their ankles entwined with don petting his brother’s shoulder, “ You don’t intend on telling me anything do you?” Raph sighed contentedly kissing the end of Don’s beak encouraging him to sleep, “Not yet Bro, I ain’t completely finished with my plan” the though of raph having a plan didn’t stop him from dozing, don nuzzled Raph’s neck lovingly as he settled into a comfortable position and drifts off to sleep


	5. getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Leo suspects someting of his own brothers, afterall they swore not to have sex with eachother at leats until raph approached them and had spoken with them
> 
> little does he know that was exactly what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this and the next chapter are gonne be some breather chapters where there isn't heavy smut and you can all cool off from the last chapters
> 
> it also explains a little more of the incident that occured before Leo made don and Mikey swear to abstinence for Raph's sake

Now it was don’s turn to be Jubilant in the morning, Leo stood watching him in amazement as Don was fixing himself a full breakfast; Cereal with fruit and a bagel with a slice of sausage and egg fashioned into a breakfast sandwich. The bagel sandwich he held in his mouth as he sat, then took a bite while reading the paper, humming to himself with every chew. He stops when he feels Leo’s hand touch his forehead, “Leo?” Leo checks Don’s Eyes, after swallowing his bagel, Leo looks into his throat, on his tongue, touches Don’s arms, his shell, patting his thighs, “Hey what about your rule of no sex? Tease” Don jokes………..jokes? Don hardly jokes, especially about Sex, “alright, what’s going on?”  
Don looks at his leader/brother innocently, “What?” Leo narrows his eyes, before he said anything more though, mikey came bouncing in on his feet heading for the left over’s to have pizza and Chinese for breakfast, “Morning Donnie-boy, you sleep well?” Don faltered in eating his cereal as he fought back a blush, did they hear him with raph last night? Nah, Leo didn’t otherwise he wouldn’t be asking, Mikey must have though otherwise he wouldn’t be wearing that grin.

“Dojo, after breakfast” Leo’s stiff and hardened tone had both wincing, they knew they were busted since their attitudes did a flamingly obvious 180 from being miserable, anxious, pent up and grouchy. After leaving the kitchen, Leo finds raph in the dojo, as usual, warming up for their morning session, he noticed even raph seemed more jubilant than normal, he’s never a morning person and his morning grump always lasted till almost lunch time, now he’s humming to himself while doing warm-ups.

The morning session continued as normal, though again, don mikey and raph were a lot more playful, teasing and frisky than was considered normal for them, well actually Mikey being frisky and playful was normal. So for him it was more like mikey was _**BACK**_ to normal, don’s demeanor however it was like he swallowed a mikey pill that morning, and then Raph, definitely raph was not exactly being normal. Even when casey is around he hardly gets playful during sparring sessions, which with raph it ends in a growl-fest of who’s more tough or more muscle.

Leo kept his eyes on them and watching raph as he fought the two younger brothers, Leo felt a tingle, shaking his head he set that familiar feeling aside, he made a promise to himself even if his brothers broke it with eachother, he was honor-bound to hold his promise true. Raph leaves the Dojo first and Leo catches his arm, “Hey raph, it’s your turn for a supply run, we need milk, eggs, veggies, Mikey’s running out of Icecream and Don needs more coffee, and I’m almost out of my Jasmine tea” Raph blinks and nods, “Alright, I’ll head out in a bit, the shell-cycle needs refueling” Leo nods letting him go, “You two stick around, I want to talk” Raph glanced back knowing that Leo noticed their attitude change, giving his two brothers a comforting smile he walks on heading for the garage.

After Raph leaves or the supplies, leo confronts both brothers, “What is going on” he asks directly to both of them, “What do you mean?” Don answers first, “Yeah leo, you’re being weird.” Leo shifts a glance between both his brothers narrowing his eyes and frowning, “You both broke the abstinence promise didn’t you?” don and mikey’s eyes flatten knowing that was coming and both answer in a simultaneous, “Nope” which almost had leo falling over like some anime character.

Amused by Leo’s reaction, mikey curls his hands up like a lucky cat statue, and don holds his chin with one hand all exaggerated in being intuitive, “If you wanna get technical it was Raph that broke our promise” don nods with every word enforcing mikey was right, leo looks at their faces with a skeptical look, “You’re serious?” Mikey and don nod only proving further, yeah, raph went to them willingly.

Though he still wasn’t happy that he goaded mikey and don into having sex after they swore abstinence, though he figured it’d likely happen sooner or later to begin with, I mean, come on, 3 months after becoming hyper-aware of eachother? It was common sense, still though……raph, the turtle they were trying to spare from some form of embarrassment, “Did he say anything?” Leo finally asks after mulling it over. Mikey and don just shrugged, “He didn’t say anything about it with me, Donnie?” The young scientist shook his head raising his hands questioningly

“He didn’t even flinch when I asked him about walking in on us 3 months ago, so it’s clear that he knows. But he didn’t seem bothered or upset about it though.” Mikey nods, “yeah, he didn’t react in any way that was negative when I brought it up either” Leo looks back at the elevator hearing this, “Really?” they both give an agreeing sound only further compounding the fact Raph came to them as opposed to them simply just giving in, now the next step was talking to the instigator himself.


	6. Three Months Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back time, now we get the big reveal as to what happened and what leads up to raph approaching his brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little Angsty, Leo becomes nervous and upset over raph discovering them when he was already nervous about anyone else including their own father discovering them.
> 
> this is where he makes his brother promise not to have sex with him and eachother, don talks him into making it until either they talk to raph at the right time or he approaches them
> 
> you all know how that turned out afterall

Flash back to 3 months prior: All you could hear were pleasurable moaning churrs and grunting for all of 5 minutes when the Door drifts open after someone having pushed it. The three stop expecting it to be Master Splinter, but much to their surprise and horror, it’s Raph.

The one brother they hadn’t brought in as an active participant, not because they didn’t want him, quite the opposite; Don wanted him for his power and aggression, Mikey wanted him for the insatiable drive that matched his, and Leo wanted him because they were so much alike and shared in everything. 

However during one previous comment on girl and sex-talk, raph made some derogatory comment on how if he gave into having sex even for a one-night stand he’d probably have to get a pitbull as a guard dog to keep girls from chasing him to be committed as a partner or worse, husband, cuz of all the trouble Casey gets into with april now that they’re married.

Not that it was a bad thing for them, just raph felt the whole marriage, love, coupling and Romance thing was a human thing and should stay with humans. Course this was before Raph became hyper aware of his brothers’ prescense near him and for a while had been wondering how to approach his brothers about this attraction/desire, worried his brothers may think he was some kind of creepy perv, and want to drive him out of the lair.

Much to his surprise he finds his three brothers in a threesome, seeing Mikey on the floor with don, straddling his lap topping the Genius by riding him, don with his arm up fingering Leo’s ass then Mikey blowing Leo while riding Don, and Don jacking mikey’s penis in a kind of sex-filled turtle-pile. 

Raph stood in the doorway of Leo’s room looking at them pensive and in thought, then closes the door and walks on without a single word. All three turtles separated and leo rushed to the door but raph had already closed his and turned on his music to sleep for the night; a habit started to mute his chainsaw snores for everyone else. Leo began pacing in his room repeating “oh my god” several times over about ready to lose his shit when Mikey finally speaks.

“Maybe Raph doesn’t mind” both cool colored turtles look at him in disbelief, “Have you cracked your shell Mikey!? He saw us!!!” Leo pretty much shouts before don stops him to keep from waking splinter, “No….No we can’t do this anymore” Mikey goes almost pale green, “You’re not thinking of stopping are you, we can’t now that we’ve come this far!!” Leo looks at Mikey stern and cold, “we never should have started it to begin with!!” Mikey’s eyes went wide as his mouth quivered, “you don’t mean that……”

Leo looks away from them, “Leo this is something the three of us consented to almost four months ago, you can’t just stop it because Raph walked in on us, he didn’t even react when he left” don points out while holding Mikey’s shoulders, seeing the youngest Turtle’s broken heart, “and how do we know he isn’t in his room right now calling casey and talking about how his sick and perverted brothers were all having sex when he got home!?” Mikey’s face contorts more with pain from Leo’s words.

How can leo think anything of the sort of their own brother, he’d never say anything like that about them at all no matter how freaked out he maybe, “We’re stopping this, we’re swearing abstinence right here and now, for raph’s sake” Mikey growls, he very rarely gets angry but when he does it was a frightening sight, “YOU’RE A SELFISH BASTARD!!” he ran out of Leo’s room and to his own, “Mikey wait!!” but the younger turtle was gone, “Nice going leo, he’s right you are being selfish, how can you say it’s for raph’s sake if you don’t even know if whether or not he reacted badly!?”

“And how do we know if he reacted well with it either, what if it wasn’t Raph that walked in on us, what if it were master splinter, or april or Casey? Do you think they’d have a neutral reaction like Raph did?!” Don was about to say something, but then eased off knowing part of what leo said was true; Raph’s reaction at best was neutral, since he hadn’t yelled, panicked or freaked out in seeing them, but then he also hadn’t had a good reaction either, like asking if he could join in or even acknowledging them in a threesome.

What IF IT HAD been Splinter; the old rat being a devoted traditionalist to Japanese culture, and while Homosexuality by definition was only a lable in the feudal age of Japan since back then it was a social thing as much as a needs thing. But in general if it was ever openly expressed as an attraction based feeling especially if it were a nobleman marrying a woman of social status and the male apprentice/servant showed any possessiveness or jealousy, he’d be dishonored and thrown from the village he lived in shamed by his own kind.

Modern humans were worse with homosexuality by definition, to the turtles they didn’t believe in such a thing applying to them and their drawn attraction cuz of the fact that they were the only ones of their own kind literally, Leatherhead seemed to be disinterested in pair-bonding or sex as a whole; croc on the outside, Utrom on the inside. Then every Girl that don had met between Sydney, Jhanna, Renet and April; April’s with Casey, Renet lives on a different plane of existence, Sydney probably had a boyfriend or Fiancee waiting for her since she barely gave Don a second glance after returning to the surface with the other Humans from the underground.

The Y’lintian woman was cute but obviously wasn’t thinking of anything else other than keeping the zealots of her people from dominating the humans, and Jhanna was in another Galaxy all together even though don was the most drawn to her. He still has her lock of hair in a shadow box on his headboard, but, if he was honest he was drawn moreso to his brothers than anyone else, just from nature alone basically saying ‘We go to our own’ .

With all that in mind, who knows how April or Casey would react if they were the ones to walk in on the three of them, especially with the fact they were known as brothers to all their friends, and the whole incest thing being a social taboo to humans, there’s even a penalty in the judicial system if families are found to be in incestual relationships and studies on what would happen if children were born from such a coupling.

However they ignored these facts since they were not human, no law applies to them since the rest of humanity doesn’t know they exist, and they were all male so none of them could get pregnant. With all this in mind don sighed heavily sitting on the edge of leo’s bed with his fingers twined leaning on them in thought, he knew Leo was right, but they had to be fair about this, “I’ll talk to mikey, but Leo, to be fair, if raph does ask us about this, and if he gets curious, will you ease up on the abstinence? I don’t know that I can go forever without being close to any of you like this, I mean, I’ve never felt more whole more ……..”

“Complete” leo finishes, he knew what they were feeling, he did know, that’s why he wanted to stop for raph’s sake, cuz he didn’t know how raph felt, and it hurt him that he broke mikey’s heart. Leo would rather have dealt with having his shell ripped off his back then hurt mikey in any way, “IF raph does come to us and ask us anything we’ll move slowly with him like we did with eachother he doesn’t want to participate but doesn’t generally care, then I won’t keep you or mikey away from me and I won’t stay away either” he sat next to the genius turtle, “But on the flipside, if raph doesn’t like what he saw and doesn’t want us doing this anymore cus he doesn’t want it anywhere near him, we stop” 

Don nods accepting that, he pulls leo into a hug and Kisses him fervently as if to take in one last taste just in case the latter becomes true, then he leaves heading for mikey’s room to talk to the younger of the turtles. Leo closes his door and blows out his candles, his mask being the only thing that he had on during the threesome he takes it off draping it over his bed frame then lays down to sleep.

It didn’t come easily though, he started to miss Don’s touch, mikey’s warmth, don’s hands, mikey’s mouth, the closeness, the love, the bonding. Leo turns to his side curling into a fetal position hugging his pillow burying his face in it as he began crying, he was their leader, ‘fearless leader’ that’s what Raph always called him, but for once in his life he was afraid of losing this precious thing he found with his brothers.

However so worried about Raph being disgusted, embarrassed or bothered, none had really bothered to knock and ask raph about his thoughts to begin with, if they had done so, they would have discovered that Raph was playing his music not only to drown out his own snoring, but his own churrs and moans while he jerked off. This time though was different, lingering in the back of Raph’s mind was the image of his three brothers doing eachother, and it brought his orgasm faster than looking at his old Movie posters of red Sonja, Xena and Trinity. 

Hot sticky and sleepy, now Raph had to be sure that his brothers knew how he felt, he knew they’d assume he didn’t approve just based on what they saw of him in every day life for 15 years, so now, it was time to show his brothers the other side of Raphael Hamato’s Mask


	7. Last Turtle Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raph finally gets to Leo, or rather Leo goes to Raph after getting only a few answers from what he could interperet from his brothers
> 
> will he be the final turtle to learn the whole story?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut, yay~ lol, jk
> 
> seriously though, this is the second to last chapter, and the most smut-filled one, if it is not your taste then stop reading now

Raph Came home with a pull wagon filled with bags of everyone’s groceries, plus a few of his own, he walks out of the elevator heading for the kitchen to put everything away when he stops seeing Leo there to greet him, “Welcome home raph.” Raph nods, “hey Leo, what’s up” Leo had that posture again, the same one he usually uses when Raph runs out of the lair after a temper fest, but let’s not forget, he went on a supply run, so why the brooding leader posture again this time?

“What are you planning Raph?” the red banded turtle kriks a brow, “What are you talking about?” Leo pauses for a moment, “You remember when you walked in on us 3 months ago right?” Raph’s face was un reactive, but internally he had that mischievous sneer he gets when he has a one-up on Leo, “Yeah so?” this time Leo did topple over in shock like something right out of an Anime Raph was so curt and to the point about it as if Leo just asked him if he remembered to lock up the garage.

He stands up brushing his thighs off, “Yeah so? How about when mikey and don said that you walked up to them in their rooms and …..and…….and--” Leo being a bit prudish was expected, but still, this was ridiculous, “And we boinked?” now leo definitely thought Raph was being an asshole, “WILL YOU TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!!!!” He shouts as raph stood there just watching him freak out, “You walk in on us then walk away without so much as a single word from you, we stopped having sex for your sake cuz we didn’t know if you were disgusted or indifferent or whatever, I pretty much broke mikey’s heart doing that and you know I don’t want to hurt him” 

He continued ranting, raving, yelling, whining and bitching and complaining, raph stood there with a flattened look on his face observing him kind of tuning out his words but not his tone. He realized what Mikey and Don had warned him about Leo’s reaction was right, when Leo reached the right point of his ranting, raph walks up to him, cradles his neck and pulls him into a quick kiss muting the fearless one’s words. Yelping in his mouth from surprise, when raph deepens it he slacks in his stance like a melting ice-cream cone and raph breaks the kiss.

Touching Leo’s chin tipping his head up to look I his eyes, “Wrap your mind around that and come see me tonight, I gotta get this stuff put away before mikey freaks out over his ice-cream melting” he strolls around leo heading for the kitchen with a smile knowing he got the leader’s attention, since Leo watched him walking away. Leo practically swooned watching his brother walk and Don and mikey caught him in the act.

“So?” leo almost jumping out of his shell, “ Guys what the hell!!” blushing madly only made Don and Mikey chortle, “Have fun tonight Leonardo~” don trills as he strolls away with mikey hanging onto his arm, giggling like a clown on a sugar high. Leo looks back at the kitchen and walks on to his room to meditate on what had transpired, he got no closer to getting any answers from raph than don or mikey, all he knows is that he went to them and they had sex, and raph was cool with it apparently.

Though maybe that was the answer all along; Raph’s always been known for being a physical being ruled by his emotions, the only time he finds words for anything is when he’s talking about his favorite things; his bike, fighting, weight-lifting, his favorite protein drinks, his favorite wrestlers, who’s the better football player. Raph’s well-toned muscles, how he power lifts barbells from zero to full stretch, how he makes his bag Buck with every hook, kick and jab……..Leo’s eyes snap open when he realizes he was rubbing his lower plates thinking about all of this.

Had leo secretly wished raph was his first, did raph know? He was done thinking and trying to find answers, he was gonna find them tonight and there was only one turtle that could answer them. 

\-----------  
That night after everyone retired for the evening and Leo makes a quick patrol around the lair making sure everything was secure, he heads up stairs and first goes to his room stripping his gear off, meticulously placing it neatly on the floor near his swords, “You can do this Leo” he stands up keeping only his mask on and leaves his room heading for Raphs, when he passes by Mikey’s room, he hears some low churrs and cooing from mikey, he shook his head smiling knowing it was don blowing him. He heads right for Raph’s room and finds the door cracked open, like how mikey left his door that night, it was obviously an invite. 

He pushes the door open gently, “Raph?” Leo peeks inside finding raph lounging on his bed with a book in his hand reading it, “Hey” he looks up from reading placing the book on his night stand and rests with his arms down and one leg propped up looking at his oldest brother with a smile like a predator finding his favorite prey. Leo walks up to raph crawling over the mattress approaching him, raph holds Leo’s arm for support as leo straddles his younger brother’s waist.

Still holding that smile, leo was starting to get annoyed as raph pets his arms moving his hands up and down again, then he pets Leo’s thighs, savoring the feel of his well-toned muscles. Then deliberately shifted his leg to rub his knee on Leo’s tail making his brother shudder, running his hands back up Leo’s arms he reaches his brother’s Mask tails looping the strands in his fingers then slowly unties his mask letting it slip gently down Leo’s face keeping his eyes locked with Leo’s.

Leo furrows his brow looking at him all suspicious, “You planned this from the start didn’t you raph?” Raph drapes the mask around Leo’s neck at first, “Maaaayybe……” then he pecks a small kiss on the tip of Leo’s beak pulling his mask off his neck slowly and putting it on he knob of his night stand drawer with his own mask, “ You’re a jerk” Leo quips as he drapes his arms around Raph’s shoulders inching closer. Raph whispers against Leo’s mouth, “I know you are but what am I?” with a sigh they close the gap engaging in a more intimate kiss than the one raph stole earlier.

As the kiss deepens getting more impassioned, leo starts grinding his hips down onto raph’s and raph rolling his meeting Leo’s movement, both turtles’ feeling each other’s bulges growing to an uncomfortable size. Holding leo’s shoulders, raph hooks his leg outside of Leo’s thigh and flips him to his back, the Leader turtle about to protest, but was silenced by a deep tonguing kiss then raph moves from Leo’s mouth to his chin, then his neck, latching on to his pulse point giving him a nice hard suck. 

Licking more pecking Leo’s skin with kisses he then licks his way across his brother’s collar bone moving down his chutes. Raph’s hands petting his exposed sides tickling the creases where skin met plastron, when he reaches Leo’s Crotch, the slit in his hidden pocket was already fairly wide. Raph dips his head down and licks at Leo’s partially exposed penis, applying enough pressure for him to feel, but still more or less tickling Leo working him up.

Using that talented one-handed trick of his, raph pops the cap on a lube bottle he had and coats his fingers then snaps it closed, he paints the outer muscle protecting leo’s anus with the lubricant tickling and teasing him. Leo moans low but audibly as he drops down letting raph catch his dick in his mouth, licking the head and tickling the slit of his penis with his tongue to start first. Then the Hot-headed turtle swallows up Leo Whole and began sucking him off while he still titillated Leo’s ass with his finger and hand.

Squeezing and massaging Leo’s ass cheeks while blowing him, Leo was breathing heavily trying and succeeding no less, in holding back his orgasm so that he didn’t blow his load before Raph took him. Though that famous focus of his was almost broken when Raph’s finger breached his entrance, moving in and our of him carefully prepping him, once again, like with mikey and don before Leo, Raph was careful not to touch the prostate. Even raph wanted to take his time with this one.

Raph releases Leo’s cock and rises up on his knees, his own cock out and hard he grabs the lubricant with his foot chip-throwing it up to his hand and lubes up as Leo opens his eyes to get a look. Half-hooded, chest heaving, he couldn’t take it anymore, “I’m ready now raph, please…” Raph looks at his brother, so many years of defiance and arguing, vying for dominance and fighting over who was better leader, now Leo was surrendering to him, open for him, giving up everything to him.

The thought made raph smile warmly and tenderly, extracting the finger prepping Leo’s ass, he closes the lube and takes hold of one of leo’s hands. He crawls overtop leo’s body and leans down capturing his brother in a loving and deepened Kiss, holding leo’s cheek to keep the oldest from going too fast. Letting him know they didn’t have to rush, Raph of course was doing this on purpose knowing leo was controlling his body with every ounce of will and ninja training he could muster, engaging in a wordless test of orgasm denial .

Leo got the message and kisses Raph slowly, their tongues in a slow erotic waltz as Raph slips between leo’s legs. He angles his hips so that his cock settled against Leo’s coming into contact with it, he grips both their cocks squeezing them together applying enough pressure for both to feel it. He began a joint masturbation for both their shafts offering some relief to their straining organs, both rolling their hips as raph worked his hand, Leo lays his own hand overtop his brother’s participating. 

Sharing in this started getting raph hot and crazy, finally ready, he lets go with Leo releasing his hand but still holding his own cock, he watches in a trance as Raph moves his hips to a more favorable angle. Raph lines up with Leo’s anus touching his tip to the entrance and slowly eases his way inside of him, feeling him enter Leo lets out a long sighing groan as he stroked himself while raph entered him. Lifting his legs to wrap them around Raph’s hips, leo pretty much told raph to hurry up, not needing more encouragement than that, as he felt like he’d burst too.

Raph grabs Leo’s knees and hooks them over his elbows holding fast to Leo’s knees as he began thrusting into his brother, Leo probably never bottomed often for mikey or don, his ass was so tight, it felt so good. Raph lets out a loud rumbling churr that vibrated against leo’s legs, Leo began to churr but bit his lip trying to stifle it, then he covers his mouth actually silencing himself. Wondering what was going on, Raph pulls out of Leo stopping, “Oh god no raph, don’t stop please~!” Raph grabs hold of Leo’s cock and plants his free hand next to his brother’s head looking into his eyes, “Flip…..over”

Leo swallows nervously and does as instructed, hoping he hadn’t upset raph to not wanting to continue, he pulls one of raph’s pillows under his chest to lean on it. Raph pushes Leo’s rump up a little higher as he settles behind him, “And don’t quiet your churrs, I want to hear them” Leo blushed more than he was being horny right now, “They…..they sound weird though…” Raph Leans sideways looking at him, “You heard my churr, what’s wrong with yours?” Leo bit his lip all nervous, “I……..think I sound like a growling terrier…..” Raph snorted but kept from laughing, he’s heard yip-dogs like a terrier growl before, raph leans down and licks at Leo’s ass while massaging his brother’s tail, tasting his own precome inside of the anal passage as it still slicked his brother.

Leo moans as Raph licked at his bung hole and played with the tip of his cock rolling it in his fingers, then he stops and leans back humping his cock between Leo’s ass-cheeks. Then he brings it down and penetrates his brother again finishing what he started this time driving into leo harder than a moment ago, Leo was about to Churr again but he bites into the pillow hushing himself. Raph pulls the Pillow away, “I said….I wanted….to ….hear …you!” he keeps going, reaching under Leo and grabbing his cock stroking him.

Short of holding his breath to the point of turning purple, Leo gave in and lets his churr escape from him, it was a little higher in octave than the other three, but it didn’t sound like growling, it sounded like the trilling of a song bird really, raph found it soothing. Now emboldened by this victory, Raph grabs Leo by the chest and heaves backwards pulling leo with him so they were seated with Leo on top of him. Holding fast to Leo’s dick his hand a blur masturbating his brother while still pistoning in and out of Leo, leo’s moaning and churring got louder, no longer caring he leans against raph reaching up and holding raph’s head for support.

Raph rests his other hand on Leo’s chest holding him close, “Oh god raph, I’m gonna cum…!” leo panted out between churrs, Raph was no better as he grunted with each drive, then they both finally break. Leo calling out loudly as his orgasm hits he spills his seed all over his chest and raph’s hands, Raph climaxing at the same time his own seed spilling into Leo, lifting his hips slowly still going into his brother milking everything he had into him.

Spent and finished, chests heaving to control their breathing, Leo sags in Raph’s grip catching his own breath, exhausted from the whole ordeal, Raph pecks kiss after kiss on the back of Leo’s neck. Leo lolls his body back managing to lift his head to look at his brother as Raph began kissing his jaw-line, then finally their lips met in a soft and loving kiss as Raph pulls Leo down to lay with him. Turning over slowly still tired and quivering from such an Intense coupling, Leo cuddled his head under raph’s chin once he was comfortable, “Mmmm…….that felt so good….” Raph chuckled slightly, “I know, aren’t you glad you ain’t Abstinent anymore?” Leo chuckled next, then manages to open his eyes and lean his head up to look at Raph, “So…..you’re not repulsed by us all doing this?”

Raph scoffed at the statement, “no, why would I be?” Leo blinks, “Then why would you participate in anything like this with us when you barely reacted after walking in on us 3 months ago?” Raph smiled at him again and cups Leo’s cheeks pulling him up higher so leo was on top again, wrapping his arms around Leo’s shell he boops Leo’s beak with his, “Cuz I love you stupid, why else?” Leo smiled and laughed lightly, “I love you too….Hot head” Raph smiled back, “Splinter Jr.” they share one final kiss for the night before both finally drifted to sleep, holding eachother, being close, never again will Leo ever keep his brothers apart like that


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter yay~
> 
> everything comes together and all the turtles are now complete in a mutual agreement and deeper bond than they ever had before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short flash back on the first half of the chapter where we see raph alone after he'd stumbled in on his brothers in a threesome
> 
> again, if this is not to your taste, stop reading now

one more time three months ago: 

Raph closes the door to leo’s room and quickly makes his way to his own room, he hears leo open his door but quickly turned on his music making it clear he didn’t want anyone walking in on him, stripping his gear and mask off he drops everything on the floor as he walked, accept for his sai which he tucks into an old belt that he sewed to his bed so that he could have them under his pillow just in case.

He lays back playing back what he saw in his mind, at first surprised, he hadn’t expected anyone of his brothers let alone all three of them to be together at all, seeing Mikey Straddling don on the floor, letting don fuck him while Leo had one leg propped on his own bed letting mikey blow and finger him. Raph reaches under his mattress and pulls out a small bottle of KY jelly, he coats his fingers in a liberal amount of it wetting the slit in his hidden pocket first then moving down to his own ass.

As he plays the image in his mind, since he wasn’t there to see the whole thing, he imagined Mikey bouncing on don’s cock and don driving into mikey while the youngest was also sucking off Leo, and leo driving into mikey’s mouth. Feeling his cock expand raph pets the bulge growing between his legs slicked with the jelly, he stars rubbing with his free hand as he touched the outer ring of muscle with his other hand massaging it. His cock expanding painfully, Raph pressed against both sides of his cloaca and drops down, gripping his own penis he starts stroking himself. 

\-----------

one month after:

Movie night and all four turtles were in the living room in front of the TV Array, Raph sitting in the middle of the couch, Don on one side his head pillowed on raph’s shoulder, Leo on the other, under Raph’s arm, mikey on the floor, his head pillowed on raph’s lap as they watched their movie. Feeling emboldened, mikey turned his head upwards slightly looking at raph coyly, “what’re you lookin’ at Knucklehead?” mikey smiled playfully as he starts kissing raph’s thighs, raph breathes slowly but then his breath is hitched when Don nips at his shoulder, and Leo starts kissing his neck.

He began to wonder what kind of monster he awakened inside of his brothers with them doing this, although he wasn’t actually complaining. Three months ago he masturbated to the image of his brothers in a threesome, but it wasn’t as fulfilling as being with his brothers. The day after he walked in on them he knew leo had ordered them not to have sex for his sake, but he didn’t want a wedge to be driven between them cuz of a fluke. He waited to see if any of his brothers would come to him, then the three months passed and he saw all three brothers degenerating emotionally.

So h made a plan to go to all three brothers to help them understand, he was late to the party, but he wasn’t a wall flower either, he knew exactly what all three were going through because he felt it too. If he were disgusted by any of it himself, then he’d be his own hypocrite. Mikey was the first one down because he was the easiest to coax into bed, Donnie he had to be a little more clever cuz he knew the genius would focus more on the why rather than the now. Leo was the bigger challenge since he was the leader, he didn’t want to make it seem like it was just another one of their rivalries to settle, so he approached leo with a brotherly indifference. 

All of it worked and they’d never been closer, as brothers and more than brothers, the only thing that would keep them apart now was, “Oh Shell!!! The popcorn’s burning!!!” Mikey jumps over the sofa spooking his other three brothers, and causing a chain reaction making it fall back dropping the three of them with it onto their backs. In the kitchen mikey cleans up with a large bowl of popcorn ready for scarfing when he sees leo, don and raph in front of him, “Uhh….crisis averted bros, Popcorn’s safe for eating!!!” he smiles nervously as all three approach him raph cracking his knuckles, “time to play does mikey bend that way guys” don and leo set their weapons aside, “My favorite game to play” leo gets behind Mikey, “Flip to see who gets first dibs?” 

Suddenly mikey wished the abstinence rule was still in effect as he swallows and squeaks audibly with all three brothers looming over him


End file.
